The Book Of Eternal Love
by kaityshowgirl
Summary: Kate Beckett's and Rick Castle's daughters meet at the public library and develop a friendship. Their parents also develop a connection while battling their children's other parents and Kate's daughter's very sneaky grand parents. Hope you give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend theluckywriter recently got sick and had to stop writing so she asked me to write her a story kind of like hers and I decided to share it with you all.**

 **Yes I know almost everyone writes about Kate having but I too wanted her to have a daughter.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was 11:07am, Kate Beckett found herself in the library scanning through the mystery section of books on a sunny Saturday.

"Hey mom, I found the book I want to read." The eight year old called out in delight,revealing to her the poison apple book and blowing the hair out of her face.

Kate smiled at her, it was a regular habit that Kate Beckett did with her daughter every chance she got.

"Great you can sit down and start reading it till I find the book I want." She said browsing the books.

"Okay mom I'll go sit down over there until you're finished." The girl said pointing to a seat near by.

"Don't talk to strangers." Kate warned.

"Okay mom." The girl said rolling her eyes at her mother's over protectiveness.

Then she went back to scanning through the books.

* * *

Richard Castle was glad to take the break from writing his latest book. It frustrated him that he had no new ideas for his book and Gina would be expecting three new chapters on her desk by Monday and he hadn't even gotten halfway through the second chapter.

'Looks like another few nights of no sleep.' He thought.

But right now that wasn't his main goal. His main goal was to spend some long awaited time with his daughter at the library.

"Daddy, do you have to read the back of all of the books?" Alexis whined.

"Yes daddy has to go through all of his competitor's books to see what he's up against."

Alexis sighed. "Fine, but I'm bored, can I go sit down and start reading then." Castle nodded his head.

* * *

And ten minutes later he looked up to see if Alexis was okay and he smiled when he saw her talking to a little girl with medium, length, blonde hair cascading down her back and laughing. His daughter only had one really close friend, even though she had other friends she wasn't really lose with any of them, she was smart beyond her age and some kids just didn't understand that and it wasn't usual that you see her talking to anyone else other than Paige, he was glad she made a new friend.

Suddenly he noticed a woman next to him reading the back of the books a James Patterson book to be exact.

Kate looked towards her daughter and the girl looked up at the same moment giving her a large smile and Castle saw the interaction.

"Is that your daughter?" He asked.

And the woman turned around to face him and he almost lost his breath, she was stunning one of the most stunning women he saw in a while.

And she stared at him her eyes widening slightly.

"Um yes," She answered cautiously.

"My daughter is the read head girl talking to her." He explained.

"Oh,"

"I'm Rick Castle by the way." He told her.

Oh she knew who he was, but she wasn't going to make herself seem like a star struck fan.

"Kate." She answered shaking his hand.

"Do I get a last name Kate?" He was flirting with her openly.

Kate shook her head. "Nope," there was a wicked smirk on her face, but she wouldn't tell him, to her everyone looked like a criminal even a millionaire writer.

"Well Mr Castle I'm going to go now it was nice meeting you."

He gave her a charming smile. "It was nice to meet you too.

Then she left, the scent of cherries lingering behind and leaving Richard Castle utterly baffled. He didn't even get to ask for her number, she probably wouldn't have told him anyway.

* * *

A week later Richard Castle was in the line in a cafe with Alexis when all of the sudden his daughter squealed running from his side to a booth, hugging a girl. The same girl from the library in fact she was sipping on a smoothie and munching on a ham and cheese croissant and if she was there then that meant that she had to be their too.

Yup, there she was holding a coffee cup and a bear claw wearing a leather jacket and jeans with a pair of high heeled boots.

The two girls were talking and when he got his things he joined them. "Can I join you?" He asked not just wanting to invade her privacy.

"Well looks like the girls have already decided for us." She told him.

He sat giving Alexis her quiche and strawberry smoothie.

"It's nice to see you again Kate." He told her giving a smile.

She ignored how amazing his smile was and calmed her nerves. "You too, Mr Castle."

He sipped his coffee and listened to his daughter chatting with Kate's daughter about the book she was reading and the girl returned the favour.

Alexis was really enjoying spending time with this girl. He couldn't just let her leave with her daughter, what if they never saw each other again. What if he never saw HER all he had to do was find the courage to ask her.

He made small talk with her and he found himself wishing that he could talk to her like their kids talked to each other.

Suddenly her phone rang and she put up her finger to pause their conversation.

"Beckett." She answered.

And Castle was intrigued by how her voice changed.

"Ok what's the address?" She asked writing down something on a napkin. "I'll be there soon."

Then she put down the phone. "I have to go." She told him. "Come on Mackenzie, let's go."

The girl looked up to her mother disappointed but obediently stood up. "Bye Alexis." She said walking to her mother's side.

"Wait," Castle said causing them both to look back.

"Can I have your number?" Kate gave him a look causing him to quickly explain.

"My daughter doesn't usually click to people so easily, it's just so our daughters can hang out, nothing else, besides I'm a bestselling author pretty sure I'm not a criminal."

Kate gave him a thoughtful look. "Or I could take your number." She told him.

He gave her a knowing look. "Kate we both know you wouldn't call."

How did a man she met only two times know her so well?

"Just for our daughter's benefits" He tried again.

"Fine." She said scribbling down her cell number on a paper and handing it to him before rushing out the door and through the busy streets.

* * *

 **There you go the first chapter.**

 **Please leave a review so I would know that you like it.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for all the support and follows I really appreciate them.**

 **Here's chapter two.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Nearly two weeks later Castle sat at the island eating his breakfast and he stared at his daughter intently as she slowly ate her omelette.

"Do you think it's too early to call?" He asked.

Alexis took a sip of her orange juice. "No daddy, I've been telling you to call her since the day after we saw them." She stated obviously.

Almost everyday in fact.

He smiled at her, he couldn't call her the day after they saw each other again, he may not have known her for very long but he could tell that she was an independent woman and liked to keep her life close to the vest and to have her space, if it wasn't for her answering her phone he wouldn't have even learnt her last name.

"Okay pumpkin I'll call her later on in the day. Now go get ready for school or you'll be late." He said giving her a light nudge.

* * *

Kate put her briefcase in the trunk and looked as her daughter gave a flip to the car and put her bags in the trunk with her mother's.

"You know sometimes you can turn off the dancer mode Kenzie." Kate said a slightly amused face.

"Sorry mom, but if I turn it off I won't get a spot in nationals." Mackenzie argued. "Do grandma and grandpa Maxwell have to come to nationals this year?" She asked.

Kate sighed. "You know that they pay for your dance tuitions and costumes."

The girl sighed. "I know but sometimes I think that they want me to win more than I do and they put a lot of pressure on me."

"Well, tell them how you feel."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I wonder why Alexis's dad hasn't called yet."

Kate got into the car and started the ignition. "Maybe they're busy."

"I hope they call soon I want to see Alexis again." She paused "Oh and I was to ask you. Isn't that the guy you have all the books for, I've seen his face on the book covers."

Kate gripped the staring wheels tighter causing her knuckles to turn white. "And if we ever see them again and you say anything you will pay."

Mackenzie smiled. "How about, you buy me something to keep my mouth shut?"

She shook her head, blackmailing her mother at eight. "Or how about you keep your mouth shut and I continue to feed you, clothe you and put a shelter over your head."

"Or how about you buy me something and I move in with dad so he could do the rest of the stuff."

Kate stepped on the breaks giving her daughter a startled look.

"I'm kidding mom, he'd never take me in anyway." She said her upbeat tone suddenly sad.

She sighed and pulled into the school yard and pulled Mackenzie into a hug. "I'll see you later."

The girl gave her a half of a smile and grabbed her bags before disappearing into the sea of elementary students.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock exactly, when her cell phone rang she looked at the caller ID and saw that the number was unknown.

"Beckett," She answered.

"So that's your last name." He said his voice as smooth as ice cream, he knew it from before but he wanted to make it a point that he knew it. It took her a while before she recognized the voice and she looked around cautiously and paused when she saw Ryan and Esposito staring at her with interest and she walked into the break room for privacy.

"Yes it is, but I bet you heard it last time I answered my phone." She was smart. "How can I help you Mr Castle?" She asked straight to the point.

"Well my daughter has been wanting to see your daughter and I've been wondering if you can graciously fit us into your schedule." He asked and why was his voice getting higher with each word. Why was he nervous?

The line was silent for a while and he could hear her breathing quicken. "Um I have the day off on Saturday, will that work for you?"

She could swear she could hear him smiling.

"Yea that's perfect, where do we meet? Do you want to come over to my place or we could go to yours or..."

Kate cut him off. "Or, how about we meet at the park?"

The disappointment was evident in his voice. "Um, yea sure that could work."

"Good I'll see you at one o'clock." She said, and before he could say anything she said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

Soon the day arrived and Castle looked down at his watch for the twelfth time.

"Daddy relax, it's only four minutes past." Alexis said trying to calm her father down and a few minutes later a set of footsteps got closer and closer until the image of a young girl appeared.

"Hello, Mr Castle hi, Alexis." She said taking deep breaths, just as her mother appeared sitting on the bench next to Castle.

"Good afternoon," She said.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

"We're going to go play now." Mackenzie said dragging Alexis off with a Frisbee.

Kate nodded her head. "Be careful please, no trips to the hospital."

"Ok, mom," She groaned rolling her eyes.

The two parents watched the two girls run off onto the field in silence.

"I'll bet she's a real fire cracker." He quipped without taking his eyes off of the girls.

Kate turned to look at him. "You don't even know the half of it."

Castle smiled mischievously "I'll bet she gets that from you."

She didn't answer just gave him a smirk and looked away.

"So, you answered your phone very officially, what do you do for a living? Wait let me guess, you're a lawyer."

Kate was cautious. "I'm a cop." Usually that alone would scare off most men but instead he grinned.

"That is so cool, what kind of cop?" He asked and when she noticed he wasn't the least bit scared she allowed herself to let him in on the other part.

"Actually I'm a homicide detective."

His eyes widened, "I would've pictured you as a lawyer, you look like a lawyer."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm not." She said trying not to sound mean. "So what do you do?"

He almost looked like he'd been kicked in the gut with spiked shoes. "I... I um... I'm a writer."

Kate almost fell off the bench trying to hide her laughter. "Anything I would know?" She was enjoying watching him being speechless.

"Uh, Derrick Storm novels."

She nodded her head. "Oh I think I've heard of those before."

She looked ahead at the girls and allowed herself a small smile at his expense that Castle didn't notice thankfully.

He deflated for a while but was over it in a minute. "So if I need any information on police stuff or ideas for cases you could help me."

Kate thought for a moment.

"And it would give me a good excuse to see you without our kids." He added smugly.

She barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"I don't know Rick." She emphasised trying to make sure he understood.

"Yea, Yea I get it, your boyfriend won't be happy."

Kate rolled her eyes he was fishing for clues. "I don't have a boyfriend."

He looked down at her hand, he didn't notice any ring.

"I'm not married either it's just that I'm not sure I should give you information on my cases."

"Don't worry Kate, it's purely for research."

But before she could answer the two girls ran up to them laughing and talking.

"I win." Alexis cheered.

"Yea, because I let you." Mackenzie said jokingly.

Kate looked down at her watch and back up to the two girls. "Alright Kenzie I think it's time to go."

The two girls looked disappointed and Kate felt slightly guilty. "Don't worry your dad has my number so he can call and I'll find time for you two to play again."

Castle joined in. "Yea, I'll call soon."

The four said goodbye to each other and left.

He was definitely going to call.

* * *

 **Just letting you guys know that this is not only going to be about Kate and Castle's relationship the kids play a big part of this.**

 **Leave a comment or suggestion.**

 **I'll try to update soon.**

 **Kaityshowgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the support, now there has been a slight time jump for some obvious reasons.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll post more soon. :)**

* * *

Three and a half months later and several play dates later the group had gotten accustomed to each other the girls were practically best friends and Rick had managed to have conversations with Kate not as personal as he would have liked but it was something. They tried to get the girls to see each other as often as they could because they generally liked each other a lot.

Kate was making breakfast when her phone rang she looked at the caller id and realized that it was Castle.

"Hello," She answered.

"Aww you didn't use your detective voice." He whined.

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see. "How can I help you Castle?" She asked.

"Just making sure that you guys can still come over today." He said holding his breath.

"Yea we can."

He quietly released his breath. "Great let me give you my address."

Kate pulled out a paper and pen scribbling down what he told her, she still wasn't sure about going to his house but he had given her those blue puppy dog eye expression and Alexis had done the same thing saying that she wanted to show Kenzie her room and toys.

"I'll see you at lunch." She said ending the call.

"Was that Alexis's dad?" She suddenly asked causing Kate to jump.

"Where did you even... I... Yes." She stuttered.

"Great, she has a collection of littlest pet shop characters, mom can they come over next time so I can show Alexis my collection of antique dolls?"

Kate placed the pancake on the plate to join the two others in front of her daughter who poured a little too much syurp on her pancakes which Kate choose to ignore.

"We'll see," She answered before turning serious. "Kenzie honey we need to talk."

* * *

And when they arrived at the Castle house and the two Castles opened the door, each of the one behind the door held a look opposite to happiness, the younger one a look of anger and the older a look of frustration.

"Well I would say good morning but that wouldn't be appropriate now would it?" Castle tried to lighten the mood but failed.

They walked into the appartment.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked generally interested in what had upset the two Becketts.

Kate handed him her coat and looked around astonished that she didn't even hear his question but her daughter was bursting with anger and started to talk.

"My babysitter or semi nanny is moving to Canada and now I'm going to have to stay with my dad's parents during the afternoons from school." She explained.

"And that's a bad thing?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, my grandmom makes me dance nonstop after I've finished my homework until my mom comes so I can perfect my dancing skills and mom gets there pretty late because it's a fairly long drive from her work to their house." The girl complained.

"Well what about your other grand parents?" He asked.

"It's only my granddad and he still works." She answered.

Kate had just finished admiring the apartment in time to hear his next statement.

"Well I can watch you," He offered and Kate almost hurt her neck turning to look at him.

"What?" They said in unision and Kate asked trying to make sure she heard right.

He looked at her so she could see that he was serious."I can watch her after school, that way they can see each other more often."

Alexis grinned and jumped up clapping her hands. "That's an awesome idea dad."

"Yea," Mackenzie agreed. "Please mom."

Castle decided to talk to her personally. "You two go play I'll talk to Kate and we'll see."

The two girls excitedly left the room.

"Rick I can't ask you to take care of my daughter and I'll be saving money by sending her to her grandparent's house and…."

"Who said anything about paying?" He asked.

"You can't expect me to let you take care of my child for free." She said.

He shook his head, "Not for free, how about you let me shadow you on your cases."

Kate was completely silent. "Um I spend really long on my case and you would be late for them because I don't leave work until really late." She was really just looking for any excuse.

"I'll leave early about one o clock….."

"Castle, I can help you with ideas for cases, I don't really like to mix my personal life with my work life."

He nodded his head in understanding, "I'll still watch her, she's polite and Alexis will love her being around more often and I would….. I mean Alexis would love to see you more."

Kate shook her head, "I still can't let you look her after her for free."

"Well I'm not accepting any money….. Oh I know, you have to go out with me once a week, just me and you no kids."He said.

Kate looked puzzled. "Like a date?"

He knew she wasn't ready for that she was hurting probably from something even more than a man but a man had a part to do with it, that much he knew.

"No, as friends, I could use a good friend and it looks like so can you, well friends that aren't work related."

She thought about it for a while, spending time with her favourite author alone sounded like something that only happened in movies and he had a daughter of his own and a quite intelligent and well behaved one too, he seemed safe enough to be around.

"It won't be every day on Tuesdays and Thursdays and she has dancing at 2:30 and one of her friends mothers takes her and I pick her up around 8." She explained.

"Kate that's 5 and a half hours." He said.

"Yup and during vacation it's from 9 to 5 five to six days a week, she's on the elite team." She explained.

"You know you guys never did say which school she goes to." He said.

"Terry Miller Academy." She said.

Castle's face froze and Kate smiled that she had rendered him speechless.

And when he finally woke up and picked his jaw up off of the floor. "That's the most expensive private school in New York and almost impossible to get into and how do you even…." He cut himself off half way but Kate finished it.

"Her grandparents pays for it and they have connections."

"Oh,"he said, then the two girls came into the room both faces covered with make up.

"look dad I found use for mom's present after all." Alexis said, her lipstick covered lips curved into a smile."

"That's great sweetheart and I bet after those makeovers I'll bet you guys are hungry." He said.

Alexis nodded her head and Mackenzie looked to Kate.

* * *

"So mum did you decide what's going to happen during the week?" She asked looking over to Castle.

"Yea, Rick is going to pick you up on the days you don't have dance." The two girls both jumped up cheering in unison.

"I told you he'd convince her, he can convince anyone of anything." Alexis told Mackenzie.

Castle just pretended not to hear them and walked to the fridge taking out some wraps.

"It's a chicken wrap with vegetables and I have a bowl of sliced fruit. I hope this is okay." He said putting a plate in front of all of them.

Kate wrinkled her nose, "I wish you would have told us we would be eating when we came to your house, we would have brought the food."

Castle smiled, "Our house our food."

"Mmm, this is really good Mr Castle." Mackenzie said after taking a bite.

"She's right, this is good." Kate agreed.

"Well I had to feed Alexis and although it's hard to believe pizza every night is unhealthy." He said.

"I could eat these for lunch any time." Kate said.

"You should try my mom's pizza." Makenzie boasted.

"Well hopefully we can soon." He said giving Kate a grin.

She looked down at her phone and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Come on Kenzie we have to go it's Saturday and you have dance in an hour." She said.

They walked the mother and daughter to the door and the two children walked ahead.

"So lunch on Wednesday?" He asked.

"Sure, see you at 12:30," She said.

"Yea, where do yo want to go?"

"Anywhere not too close to the precinct."

He nodded his head, "How about Remys, do you mind Remys."

"No that's perfect I love Remys." She smiled shyly at him and Mackenzie grabbed her hand

"Come on mom we have to go, I want to get there a little earlier before practice, bye Alexis, bye Mr Castle." And with that the mother and the daughter made their way to the elevator.

* * *

 **I had to do the time jump because there was no way Kate would let her child stay with a man she knew for a week.**

 **I do have a reason for Mackenzie to be picked up by Castle, it's so they would bond.**

 **You'll meet the grandparents soon enough.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review or suggestion.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Kaityshowgirl :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the support and follows.**

 **Here's a new chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

She walked into Remy's she was five minutes late she had to spend that time convincing Ryan and Esposito that they couldn't come with her without letting them know that she was going to meet someone.

She saw him sitting at a booth, at the back, eyes glued to his phone swiping away.

She walked up to him and he still didn't notice her until she cleared her throat and he looked up quickly.

"You walk really quietly," He looked down at her feet, "for God's sake you're in heels."

Kate gave him a smile.

She looked different wearing her no nonsense clothes a leather jacket and a pair of jeans that were tucked into her high heeled boots.

They were silent for a while looking at the menu even though thy both knew what they wanted, finally Kate broke it.

"So, how did you spend your morning?" She asked.

"I went to a meeting and my publisher started down a road about me finishing three chapters in the next month but I just can't."

The waitress came up to them and they both ordered cheese burgers and a side of fries and drink, then when she left they continued.

"Why can't you write." Kate asked.

"It's too predictable I know exactly what's going to happen and I hate that I like to be in suspense in the whole book so at the end I can't believe what happened." He explained.

"I thin…, I'm sure they're still great." She wasn't ready for him to know about that aspect of her life.

He shook his head. "I'm thinking about killing him off."

Kate choked on the water. "What,"

Castle nodded his head. "It's time to move on."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing but was still determined not to let him know about her being a fan.

"Hey, maybe I can write a book based on you." He joked.

Kate's head flew up.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't let me shadow you anyway." He clarified.

She shook her head laughing part relief and part embarrasment, and he thought it was probably the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"Even if you did write a book about me, it would suck, my life is boring, your sales in books would definetly decrease." She told him.

He put a hand on hers it was a friendly touch but she still held her breath and she looked up slowly looking him directly in the eyes.

"Kate, I'm sure that's not true, I know it's not true."

She looked away a blush rising to her cheeks and gently pulled her hand away she wasn't falling for charm, not anymore. He was a great father but she'd heard about his reputation with women.

She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"So what did you do this morning?" He asked when their food arrived.

"Well I had an open shut case, then I got another one later." She told him munching on a chip.

"Open shut case?" He asked.

"It was easy, it was his girlfriend. Cliché ending huh?" Kate told him.

Castle nodded his head. "Very, why'd she do it?"

"Jealousy, anger." Kate answered. "Cheating boyfriend."

He could hear the distaste in her voice when she said it.

"What about the second case?" He asked.

"Are you asking me about my cases for research?" She asked.

He looked startled. "Only a little bit, but it's part of what you do and friends take intrest in other friends work."

"But I came here to relax." He nodded his head and changed the subject.

He talked about his mother being a broadway actress.

"That must have been awsome." Kate said.

"Sometimes it is, other times it's a pain especially when she has a role."

"It can't be that bad." Kate challenged.

"Oh really, try having your two month old daughter being held by a fragile woman while hand cuffed."

Kate thought for a while. "Ok that's pretty bad."

They both laughed and Kate looked down at her watch. "Oh my gosh I have to go."She told him

He looked at his phone. "Oh my gosh you're right. I have to pick up our kids."

Kate looked up at him and he relized what he said. "Not our kids I mean… My daughter and your daughter, I certainly don't mean that we have a child together I…" He looked at the amused look at her face his was probably red with embarrasement. "I Should stop talking shouldn't I."

She laughed and gave him a friendly hug. "Bye Castle see you this evening."

She rushed out of the place putting a phone to her ear.

* * *

He arrived at Mackenzie's school just in time girl walked to the car backpack slung over her shoulder, her face was flustered and she barely murmured a hi before sitting down.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked.

Kenzie looked up. "It was ok."

He stopped the car. "Now what's really wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine really." She told him. "We don't want to be late for Alexis."

They arrived at Alexis's school and the two girls hugged, Alexis started a conversation and he could tell Kenzie was straining to interact.

* * *

They arrived at the house and even Alexis seemed to notice.

"I'll be right back," Alexis said leaving the girl on the couch.

She walked into the kitchen while Castle was taking out some snacks for them to munch on.

"Dad there's something wrong with Kenzie." She told him the look on her face worrisome.

"I noticed," He answered.

"We need to do something dad and I don't know what to do so you talk to her." She urged.

"I'm going to go look for my tablet so I can do my home work. It's going to take awhile." And she ran off to her room.

He walked out to the tv room where the girl sat looking at the blank tv screen.

"You know it's better when it's turned on." He said sitting next to her.

"I've learned that whenever something's wrong it's good to talk about it."

She was silent for a while just playing with her fingers but he would be patient.

Then she spoke. "Today at school my teacher said that we were going to write a three page story on anything you like and the best story would be displayed. I like to write but I don't think I'm any good."

Castle looked at her, she was just like her mother. "I'm sure you're good. How about I help you."

She looked at him surprised. "You're really going to help me? That would be awesome, help by a real best selling author , are you sure you won't be too busy?" She asked a nervous looked on her face almost like she was preparing herself for disappointment.

He smiled at her, Kate wasn't the only one who was hurt.

"I'll always have time. "We're friends aren't we?"

She nodded her head.

He gave her a grin. "Ok do you have a draft of the story you want to choose?"

She gave him a pink book and he read it.

It was good, heck it was great, when he was her age he wasn't quarter as good.

"Ok this is really good."

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Really,"

He nodded his head. "Just a little bit of brushing up with the grammar and I know just who to call she's great at spelling and grammatical errors." "Alexis," he yelled.

She ran out "yea dad."

"We need your help."

* * *

When Kate arrived after eight that night and she was surprised to see the three hunched over a book writing.

"Hey mom," Kenzie greeted.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Working on my essay." She answered

"Well come on it's almost your bedtime."

The girl got up and grabbed her school bag, waving as they walked throught the door.

She needed someone else to be there for her more than likely a father figure.

He didn't know the deal with her father but if she needed one he could be it.

Because if there was one thing he was good at was being a father.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, don't worry we'll get into the drama soon, for now they're getting accustomed to each other.**

 **Next chapter has talks and lots of drama so make sure you follow so you know when the next update comes out.**

 **Leave a review or suggestion.**

 **Thanks for reading: )**

 **Until next time,**

 **Kaityshowgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here's a new chapter, it's a dramatic one this time.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It was 12:45pm when there was a knock on the door he opened it with a huge grin knowing who the person was, but was surprised to see the face on the other end was the complete opposite of what his was.

"I would say good afternoon but I will assume that it wouldn't be wise." He greeted.

Alexis ran out giving Kate a hug before dragging Mackenzie away to her room leaving Castle to Kate.

"Come on I'll make you so coffee and you can tell me what's bothering you."

Kate threw her self onto the stool and placed the box she had in her hand down. "I brought pizza."

He placed the cup in front of her and she sighed.

He leaned over the counter till their faces were just inches apart. "I'll give them a while, now tell me what's on your mind."

Kate looked at him for a while debating whether or not to tell him what was going on or not, he did tell her how unfair his agent Paula was and whined about how Gina wanted to rush a new chapter or as he called it stifling creativity. She could share her problem seeing that they were friends or if not just as pay back for the amount of time he spent complaining about his job.

He was patient and didn't push, he really was learning.

"Well you know the case I was telling you about?"

Castle nodded, "The business man who killed his competition?"

She nodded. "Yea, he struck a deal with the judge, sold out his contract killer and in 10 years he'll be out."

There was a quick sight of tears but they quickly disappeared. "This man made a mother and father lose a child, a wife loose her husband, children loose their father and he get's ten years and that family never gets their lost family member. How is that fair? This is how our society has become police closes cases as random gang violence and never look at it again and a killer gets 10 years just because he didn't do it with his own hands."

By now she was breathing so hard and blinking away tears so rapidly that she didn't notice when he wrapped his arms around her and she froze and pushed away when he asked.

"What happened to you Kate?" It was so quiet that she almost didn't hear but she did and maybe he didn't know her so well after all, she wasn't going to get personal and spill everything.

They stood for a while staring at each other until she broke it. "The pizza's getting cold and I'm sure the girls are hungry."

She left to call them and hoped that he wouldn't bring it up again.

* * *

They ate in peace the awkwardness melted away in exchange for laughter. Castle did some weird thing with the pizza that made the girls crack up and when they were finished the girls disappeared again leaving the adults in silence.

Kate played with her fingers, her lips folded until she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Rick, Can we talk about something for a second?"

He immediately gave her his full attention from the moment she called him by his first name, he was king of nervous. "Sure,"

She took a deep breath in. "It's about, Kenzie."

"What about her?" He asked.

"You guys spend a lot of time together now and because of my mistakes she tends to get attached to any man that shows her attention. I don't want her to be heart broken again… I"

Castle cut her off, "Kate I won't hurt her. She's an awesome kid and I love to be around her almost as I love to be around Alexis and more than being around my mother. I'm not going to hurt her I enjoy being a fatherly figure."

Kate smiled, "Thank you,"

He nodded, "And the samething goes to you and Alexis."

"Of course," she answered.

She started laughing, "You'll never believe what happened with one of my partners when we were chasing a suspect."

* * *

The conversation turned from the serious cave it was in and a few hours flew by and soon it was 5:30 and Kate looked surprised.

"I have to go," "Mackenzie!" she yelled.

The girl ran out.

"We have to go," Kate told her.

Kenzie pouted, she did not look happy, usually she did look sad whenever they had to leave but never this sad.

"Dance?" Castle questioned.

Kenzie shook her head. "NO, dinner with my dad's parents."

"Don't you mean your grand parents?" Alexis asked.

The girl shrugged on her coat. "Whatever they are."

The four said their good byes and Kenzie and Kate left for the elevator.

Alexis looked up at her father when he shut the door.

"I've never seen someone so unhappy to go visit their grand parents."

Castle shook his head. "different grand parents, different personalities."

* * *

She hated this, probably more than her daughter hated it. They always looked down on her especially when she was dating their son and she didn't even come from a poor family. Just because they owned several big law firms across the country didn't mean they were better than everyone else.

She pulled into the large estate and the automaic gates opened letting them in she heard Mackenzie give a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked as they drove on the path.

The girl looked over at her and blinked her eyes. "Do I have to go,we could say I'm sick or something."

As much as Kate wanted to take the idea and run with it she couldn't. She always said she would train Kenzie to tell the truth always. "I know you don't want to go, but they are a huge part of your life. They pay your school tuition….."

Mackenzie cut her off, "I don't mind going to public school."

"And they pay for your dance classes."

Kenzie didn't say anything just opened her door and slipped out, a frown on her face.

They walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell and within a few seconds the door opened revealing the butler Allen.

"Hey All," Kenzie greeted.

"Hello Miss Beckett, Miss Mackenzie. The Mr and Mrs wish to speak with you Miss Beckett." He told them.

Kate rolled her eyes resisting the urge to curse. "What! Why?" She asked.

Allen shrugged and gestured for them to come in.

Kate looked at the walls, memories of coming to the house with Evan, her daughter's father flashing through her mind.

Finally they reached the office and Kate entered and Kenzie right behind her.

The two sat in their seats. "Mackenzie go and wash up for dinner." The mature woman comanded.

Mackenzie stared from her grand parents to her mother unsure of what to do until the older woman snapped.

"Go now!"

The girl gave her mother an apologetic face before exiting the room.

Then the adults looked at each ther and nodded their head.

"Now, Mackenzie is eight years old now maintaining her is going to be way more expensive than it ever was before and let's face it you can't afford to pay for college or high school on a detective salary." The older woman said.

Kate looked at her in disbelief, "What's that supposed to mean and what are you trying to say Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked looked to her husband and he continued. "You're still young and she deserves a home where she can get what she needs…."

"She gets what she needs with me." Kate cut him off.

Elizabeth laughed, "Your father was an alcoholic, do you even have after school care for her? Surely you don't take her to that precinct of yours do you?"

By now Kate's face was red with anger. "I can afford to provide for my daughter, I do have after school care and you can't have her and lastly did you even talk to your son about this? Because I can assure you he does not want full custody or to see her more often because he lives in the same state not too far from her and sees her like once every two months and how dare you bring my father into this you don't even know him."

She was breathing rapidly and she stared them down before turning around and leaving heading to the entertainment room. "Mackenzie come on lets go, you'll see them another time." Then she exited the house slamming the door behind her.

The man standing next to her gave her a look that she knew all too well.

Elizabeth looked at the door and turned to her husband. "I'm not giving up Joe."

* * *

She started to drive away her grip so tight on the staring wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong mom?" Kenzie asked looking at her mother who's lips were pursed.

Kate thought about telling her everything that happened but there was no need for both of them to be upset so she relaxed her face and turned to her daughter. "Nothing,"

But Mackenzie wasn't convinced. "Are you mad at grandma and grandpa?"

Kate's face immediately turned angrier her jaw clenched. "I guess."

"What did they do?" She asked.

Kate just shook her head, "don't worry about it"

The girl looked at her mother for a little while before staring through the window and reached over to her mother and grabbed her hand.

Kate relaxed a little.

* * *

 **There you go, another chapter be sure to follow because school is starting soon for me and I won't be able to update as often so don't forget to follow so you'll know when updates come out :)**

 **Leave a review or suggestion:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here's a new chapter, I'll try to post at least two more chapters before I go back out to school.**

 **Thank you for all of the support and comments and suggestions.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Mackenzie jumped into Castle's car,her face with a wide grin.

"Hi Mr Castle," She greeted.

Castle looked back at her for a second. "What's got you so happy? Not that I'm complaing but I've never seen you so happy before."

The girl looked like she was pratically going to burst with excitement. "You know the report that you and Alexis helped me with?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" He answered.

Makenzie nodded her head. "I got an A+ and my teacher hung a copy up in the class and she wants me to read it for assembly next week."

Castle looked at her through the mirror. "That's awesome," He congratulated.

"Thank you so much Mr Castle for your help." She told him.

"No problem," he said, "And I'm going to tell you something." Castle looked through the mirror, making temporary eye contact with the excited girl, causing everything to become serious. "You have a great gift and are a great writer. Don't take it for granted."

The girl nodded her head and looked down on her lap to hide her blush. She'd never heard anyone but her mother say anything so nice to her.

* * *

They pulled up at Alexis's school who had just been dismissed and soon the red head girl had just exited the double doors her purple polka dotted canvas bag on her back.

As soon as she entered the car Alexis gave Mackenzie a hug and waved a paper in front of his face. "Look dad I got 100% on my spelling test all 40 words correct."

"Oh my gosh that is so awsome I'm proud of you. You worked so hard on those." He cheered.

Alexis beamed.

"Guess who else got 100% for their essay?" He sang.

Alexis looked over at Kenzie. "Great job," She told her.

"You too," Kenzie replied her.

Castle continue to look at the road when he said. "Well seeing that everyone did so well I'm treating everyone to icecream."

Alexis cheered. "One scoop or two?'

Castle laughed, "Two and yes you can have as many toppings as you want."

"Wait dad why are you getting ice ecream what did you do?" Alexis asked causing Mackenzie to laugh.

"I'll have you know that I have finished my chapter."

She laughed, "Didn't you have three chapters to finish?"

Kenzie burst out laughing and Castle pouted.

"Shhhhhh,"he told her putting his finger to his mouth. "Don't tell out all of my short comings." He joked.

They arrived at the ice cream parlor and they stood up looking at the choices.

"Oh I want cotton candy and bubble gum in a waffle cone with all the toppings." Alexis rattled off.

Castle looked to Mackenzie. "What do you want?"

The girl stared long and hard at the choices. "I would like the strawberry sorbet and the peach sorbet."

Castle nodded his head, "Waffle cone?'

She nodded her head.

"Toppings?"

She looked back at the table, "Um, gummy bears and waffle cone pieces."

Alexis giggled. "How come you picked waffle cone pieces when you have a waffle cone."

Kenzie shrugged. "It's my favorite part."

Then she heared it a demanding voice asking for cramel swirl with crunchy brittle caramel on top and another voice asked for coffee flavored ice cream.

Kenzie rushed in front of Castle grabbing Alexis's hand and directing her to a booth at the back of the room.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked when he arrived to the stall with their icy treats and saw her looking around to see where the two people were.

Then they heard the click of heels. "Joe I want a seat closer to the back."

Mackenzie sighed and sat still hoping that they wouldn't spot her, but her wish didn't come through as her eyes connected to Elizabeth's.

"Mackenzie," She said walking towards the table.

Kenzie looked at Alexis and Rick, the apology clear in her eyes.

"Hi I'm Mackenzie's grand mother and you two are?" She asked the suspision and curiosity in her voice.

Castle put out his hand which Joe took first. "I'm Rick Castle and this is my daughter Alexis. We're friends with Kate and Mackenzie."

She still didn't leave. "So um you guys are just having an outing today or…" Elizabeth trailed off waiting for an answer.

"I collect and watch her after school, her and Alexis are best friends so it's a way for them to spend more time together."

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Elizabeth continued to dig for information.

"A few months," He answered.

Kenzie's face was turning slightly blue she had hardly taken any breaths since the two walked up to their booth.

Castle looked down at his watch when he saw the pleading look Mackenzie shot him. "Well We must be going, I promised to take the girls to the park. It was nice meeting you."

They all stood up and the three left the two elderly adults to continue searching for a booth.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone. "Evan we need to talk….." "No right now,"

When they reached the car Kenzie let out a relieved breath. "Thank you, I'm sorry about my grand parents."

Castle gave her a smile, "No problem, do you guys want to really go to the park or do you want to go home?"

The two girls looked at each other. "Home dad, I want to show Kenzie my new game on the WII."

"After home work," He told them.

* * *

The rest of the night went easy and the girls did their homework and then played on the Wii and it gave Castle time to think.

She had never told him much about her life, she had just started opening up about her job although that was more for him to get his research. In all technicality he hadn't told her about his ex wife either, but her situation seemed more complex than woman cheats on her husband with younger man and runs off with him.

There was a knock on the door and he opened the door and Kate had a large grin on her face.

"Hi, you look happy." He told her.

"I closed my case so I have the rest of the week off." She told him as she walked in. "Kenzie time to go."

"Just two more games mom," The girl begged and Kate nodded her head.

"This game takes a while. Want anything to drink?" He asked.

"I'll just take water." She accepted.

They sat in limited silence. "So Kenzie got an A+ on her report."

Kate smiled, "I knew she would and thanks for helping her. I read better than I write."

"And it didn't hurt that I'm a best selling author." He told her a cocky grin on her face.

"I was waiting for you to put in that part."

He grinned and she laughed.

"But seriously thank you." She told him.

He stared her in the eyes, "Always,"

Kate looked away a blush on her face.

I met Kenzie's grand parents today.

Kate's head flew up. "What did they do"

He saw the immediate anger on her face.

"They asked who I was, how long we knew each other, what I was doing with Mackenzie, how often she was with me stuff like that."

He saw that her fist were clenched. "I am so sorry Rick,"

He shook his head. "Why do you guys keep apologizing about it. It's fine I'm a big boy."

She nodded her head and he saw her open and close her moth a few times in an atempt to say something but eventually changed her mind sitting in silence instead.

"So you're off for the rest of the week right?" He asked.

Kate nodded her head. "I was going to take Alexis to the museum so that we, I mean Alexis can see the dinosoars, she has a book report on them and I thought it would be a good idea for her to see them up close and personal. She wanted to invite Kenzie and seeing that you're off you can come too. So what do you say?"

Kate thought for a while. "Sure,"

He smiled at her. "Great,"

She goot off the couch, "Now that I have plans tomorrow I want to go to bed soon, I've had a long two weeks."

"Kenzie come on we have to go." She yelled.

The girl came out grabbing her teal tribal print canvas bag and hugging Alexis and Castle before following her mother out the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a comment or suggestion. Don't forget to follow so you know when new chapters come out especially since I'm starting school soon.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Kaityshowgirl,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I'm back, I was supposed to put up a chapter a while ago but I've been so busy with my last year of school. So I'm very sorry about the delay.**

 **Hope you enjoy the Chapter : )**

* * *

It was 6:30 am when Kate was awoken by a sudden weight crushing her chest. She quickly sat up revealing the culprit, it was Kenzie. Kate went through her mental calender she did the whole wake up mommy early routine four times a year, Her birthday, Kate's birthday, Christmas and mothers day and as far as Kate could put together the present wasn't any of those days.

"Mom, wake up we're going to the museum with and Alexis today and you promised to make your pizza."

The girl was literally bursting with excitement and Kate looked at her clock and groaned.

"Kenzie honey it's not even 7o'clock yet and we're leaving at 10:30." It was her first day she had off in weeks and she wanted to sleep at least for another hour. "I've already made the dough we'll finish it really quickly now come back in an hour."

Exactly one hour later she was woken up again and Kate decided it was best to just get up, she checked her cellphone and just as she expected there were three messages from him all asking if they were still on for the typed out a quick response and started on the brownies to go with the pizza for lunch seeing that she was up and had nothing else to do.

During her time in the kitchen Kate notice her daughter peeping into the room several times or her walking into the room opening her mouth closing it and exiting the room. At first she thought the girl was checking on the treats, but Kenzie always knew exactly when things in the kitchen were finished.

The next time she entered Kate cracked. "Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked.

Mackenzie looked like she was about to refuse but eventually sighed and spoke. "You've done so much for me and I'm thankful but I, I mean it's a very resourseful thing to have I can use it for school and…."

Kate raised her hand, "Woah slow down. What will be resourceful."

Kenzie took a deep breath. "I would like a phone or tablet for my birthday."

Kate froze for a while.

"It doesn't have to be a brand named one. It's just that all of my friends have one, even Alexis and…."

"Alexis's father is a millionare." Kate cut off.

"I know… but….. Nevermind. Forget I asked." Her face was red, she hardly ever asked for anything as a matter of fact she hated to ask for anything so for her to ask it meant she really wanted it.

Kate popped the brownies into the oven. It had taken her three months before she could afford her phone and she got her first piece of electronic at sixteen but times had it would be good for her to have a phone. The streets were dangerous.

She'd start saving, there was another option, but she didn't want to resort to that although she may not have a choice.

* * *

"Dad what's a word that mean's to put off that has thirteen letters?" The red head asked looking at her crossword puzzle book perplexed.

Castle thought a while before answering. "Try procrastinate." He suggested.

Alexis smiled, "Thanks dad, that's the fifth one I've finished for the morning. I'm going to be finished this book soon."

Castle turned to her a huge smile on his face. "Come one honey you're eight you should be doing other things other than have your nose in books all the time, you know have a little fun. Like throw a dress up party."

Alexis gave her dad an obvious face. "Dad I'm eight not eighteen. I'd rather stay home and read more of your books."

Castle began to nod his head before it snapped up."You read my books." He asked the panic clear on his face.

Alexis laughed. "No, but I got you ."

He pouted and shook his head, "Not funny."

Alexis just kept laughing , "seeing that one of the words all of the critics used to descibe your book is sexy I don't think I want to read them."

Castle nodded his head. "That's right never read daddy's book till you're fifty…. Wait I mean seventy."

He watched as his daughter slipped off of the stool. "Did you make sure that Kenzie and her mom can still come?" She asked.

"Yup and she said that they were bringing lunch and a dessert so I think we're in for a treat after the amount of times Kenzie's told us about her mom's pizza." He answered.

"Oh, and can I have a souvenir ?"

Castle nodded. "Yes, I had already planned to let you and Mackenzie choose one, but only one. I haven't finished all of my chapters yet, so there's a great possibilility that Gina's going to take away my bonus."

"Or put a dozen spiders on your pillow while you sleep." Alexis recited one of the woman's recent threats.

He nodded and looked down at his phone. "It's almost time to leave so you can go and start getting ready."

Alexis nodded and headed off in the direction of her room.

* * *

"Hey who's ready for the museum?" Castle cheered when the door was opened.

Kenzie ran up backpack slung over her shoulder. "Me,"

Alexis looked at her shirt then to her friend's. "See I told you we had the same shirt." She said gesturing to the Frozen shirt with Elsa.

"And you're both wearing shorts." Kate pointed out.

Castle laughed, "You two could be twins.

"Well, lets go," Kate urged picking up the two containers.

"Is that the pizza?" He asked taking a deep breath.

She gave him a devious smile. "Yup,"

"That smells sooo good. Can i…"

"No," Kate cut him off.

"Not even,"

"Nope,"

"But, Alexis ate all of my pancakes because she said that they were really good." He whined while Alexis shook her head behind his back.

"I only ate one and he had six more." Alexis snitched.

"Traitor," He yelled as they walked to the elevator. "You two have some how or the other turned my daughter against me. I must learn your tricks."

"It's called girl power."Kate said giving both girls a knock.

"And that girl power made him loose control of the radio so he spent part of the drive listening to Taylor Swift's 'Bad Blood' with three new back up singers. Though it was fun watching Kate let he hair loose and she had a great voice and a great…, focus the kids are in the back seat.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the museum and Kenzie pulled out a camera shooting a picture of herself and Alexis.

Castle smiled, "If you're going to post these anywhere wait a week before posting if my publisher finds out I'm at the museum instead of over a laptop I'm dead."

Alexis nodded, "She said she has spiders just for him."

Kate looked to Castle when the kids trailed off to look at the first exhibit. "You still haven't finished yet?" She asked.

"I'm ok with the cases, thanks to you. Thanks so much again by the way but it's the character I don't know where to go with."

Kate put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out you are a best selling author."

He smilled at her. "Thanks, I'm the best."

"And I've stroke your ego." She said shaking her head.

An hour later, they were escorted to the gift shop after they were told that a birthday party was being held there in an hour.

"I guess, we're eating at the park." Kate said.

"Yup, girls both of you are allowed to pick something, now hurry before the party goers get here."

Kenzie looked to Kate and Kate just shrugged and gave her a smile.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." She said.

Castle just looked at the two girls. "I know but I wanted to."

* * *

They arrived at the park and Castle had three slices of pizza and two brownies before he was banned by his own daughter who was on her second slice of pizza. Finally the two ran off leaving the two adults alone.

"Usually on my days off I do something boring with Kenzie, but this….. This is fun. Thank you for inviting us."

He turned to face Kate and all he said was "Always,"

* * *

 **That's it leave a suggestion or review and be sure to follow so you don't miss an update.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Kaityshowgirl : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry for taking so long to update but I've been really busy. I have really important exams coming up soon so I've been preparing for them but I'm on vacation now and I've found some time so I'll try to update as much as possible.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Kate walked into the busy diner, it was lunch time after all. Castle sat at their usual stall at the back of the cozy building. Being Castle's friend was better than he thought it would be, he listen made jokes and best of all he didn't try any moves on her, he was exactly what he said he would be… a friend.

"Hey Castle," She greeted grabbing his attention from his phone.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey Kate,"

She sat down and placed her purse on the table.

"You ready to order?" He asked.

She nodded and he gestured to the waitress and they recited their usual order.

"So how's work?" He asked.

Kate rolled her eyes, "we had the weirdest suspect."

He laughed, "How?"

Kate sighed, "She's a therapist."

Castle shrugged, "How's that…"

She cut him off, "Wait for it, she's a therapist for the dead."

His eyes widened. "The dead,"

She nodded her head. "She claims she could talk to the dead so that they could be at peace and stop roaming earth and ascend to heaven."

Castle laughed, "She's the killer isn't she? She's nuts." He asked just as their food arrived.

Kate laughed along, "Nope she has a rock solid aliby, she had a client at the time of the death."

He laughed even louder. "Someone actually paid for that?"

"Yep and the worst thing is, I really thought she was the killer, I want this case to be over soon so I can make it to Kenzie's dance competition, which she's going to ask you to by the way so be ready and if you can't or don't want to please let her down as gently as possible."

He looked at her, "Why wouldn't I want to go?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, you might be busy."

Castle looked into her eyes and smiled, "I'll be there."

She smiled at him and they stared into each other's eyes, but no, she wasn't going to fall for it again. Men not only lead to her heartbreak but her daughter's too a relationship would just lead to the distruction of their happy bubble especially if they got into something and it didn't work out.

She finshed her burger and stood up. "I've gotta get back. I'll see you later."

She left and didn't look back as she walked into the busy streets leaving Castle behind.

He would show her that she could trust him, some way or another.

* * *

Kenzie walked up to the car and the two greeted each other, she was quieter than usual and he noticed that she opened and closed her mouth several times.

He decided to push her a little to open up. "Kenzie are you okay?"

She nodded her head and was silent for few more minutes before taking a deep breath in and speaking.

"I have a dance competition coming up it's kinda important and has all the best dancers around America." She started.

Castle nodded his head. "Oh really?"

She nodded her head before continuing. "I was wondering if Alexis could come."

He smiled at her. "Of course she can."

Kenzie took another deep breath. "I was wondering if you could come too. You don't have to, I know you maybe busy or have better things to do than…"

He cut her off, "Mackenzie, I'll be honoured to go."

She smiled and he could see her visibly deflate from a sigh of relief. The rest of the drive was easy and normal and when they arrived at Alexis's school and the girl was delighted to hear they would be attending her competition.

"So who else is coming?" She asked.

"Well, you guys, mom and my…," she rolled her eyes. "My grandparents."

Alexis nodded, "What about your dad?"

Castle looked through the mirror at his daughter, she was as curious as he was, maybe even worse.

"My dad? More than likely not." She scoffed.

He looked at her through the mirror she tried to sound and look as if she didn't care but you could see she wasn't, the hurt on her face. She was good at masks, but not as good as she thought or as good as her mother.

* * *

They arrived at the loft and Mackenzie's mood had dropped ever since the topic of her father and had allowed Alexis to do the talking for the rest of the drive in exchange to look through the window.

"So what do you girls plan to do?" He asked.

Alexis took a bite of her sandwich. "Well I thought that I would play some of my favorite songs on my violin and Kenzie could dance to it."

Kenzie nodded her head. "I could coreograph my own dance."

The two quickly left.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock when there was a knock and Castle opened the door. "Hey," he greeted.

Kate returned his smile. "Hey."

He gestured for her to come inside and she entered calling out for her daughter.

"Wait a second." He told her causing her to stop.

"Don't you want a drink or something?"

She gave him a curious look.

He looked at her sheepishly. "I have a question."

She sat,

"Are you off from work this weekend. I mean still because you got a case and…"

"I'm still off, we solved the case." She cut him off.

He nodded, "I was invited to Patterson's movie premier. They're turning his book into a movie and Its for adults only and my ,mother is out of town so I was wondering if you could watch Alexis for me. It'll only be for a few hours."

Kate laughed, "Why do you sound nervous? Of course I'll watch her."

Castle released a sigh of relief. "It's just that I didn't want to ruin any plans that you had."

Kate put a hand on his sholder. "You watch my daughter all the time. I have no problem watching yours after all we're friends."

He nodded and she stood up maybe you should let Alexis sleepover. "I know about these things they last into the early morning and you may get drunk or bring home a ….. friend."

He thought she was jealous and maybe she was a tiny bit but he didn't need to know that. "So for the sake of Alexis. I think it would be better if she spent the night."

He gave her a cocky grin. "Yup that would be best." He said even though he had no intentions of bringing any women home.

She looked away and their was a slight blush on her face and she looked adorable.

Finally she looked up and he was staring at her a smile still on his face which caused her to blush even more.

She yelled for her daughter and when the girl came out and Kate bid her goodbyes the blush still on her face.

"Bye Castle, see you Alexis."

All Castle could do was smile.

"Dad why are you smiling?" Alexis asked looking at the older man.

He snapped out of it and closed the door. "Just an inside joke pumpkin, now go get ready for bed."

Alexis turned around, "You to dad you have a meeting bright and early tomorrow morning."

He followed his daughter to the bathroom a smile still on his face.

* * *

 **That's it for now, I'll have the next chapter soon. Leave a review or a suggestion.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Kaityshowgirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi here's the next chapter, next chapter the drama begins.**

 **Also thank you for 200 + followers, I appreciate all of the support, please continue to follow and favorite.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter : )**

* * *

It was a little after 4 when there was a knock at the door Kate walked up to it with Mackenzie close behind she was excited for the sleepover since she heard about it.

On the other side stood Castle in a fancy tuxedo holding Alexis's pink over night bag and pillow pet.

"Hey," He greeted.

She smiled at him. "Hi."

Kenzie grabbed Alexis' hand and ran off with her.

Kate took the bag and pillow from him.

"Well I don't know what girls do at slumber parties but I bet it'll be more fun than this party I'm going to." He joked, successfully getting Kate to laugh.

"Just go it may be more fun than you think." She said.

He pouted and she sent him off saying that they had girl stuff to do.

She went to the room where her daughter was showing Alexis her huge doll collection and she left them to it until about 5:30.

"I don't know about you girls but I'm starved." Kate told them.

Kenzie quickly got up. "Are we going to that Italian place for pizza?"

Kate nodded her head. "If Alexis is okay with it."

Alexis shyly looked up and Kate could bearly make out her saying it was ok.

They got into the car and Kate turned on the radio and Taylor Swift's song 'Shake It Off' came on and Kenzie bounced excitedly in her chair.

"Mom it's our song." She all but yelled.

Kate laughed and together the two broke out in song and bobbed their heads to the beat while Alexis looked on in astonishment.

They arrived at the small restaurant and Kate allowed the two girls to pick out the toppings.

"Mom brings me here every time I achieve an acomplishment, like when I win a competition or do well in class. We even invented our own pizza. The owners sell it now. It's named after us the Beckett special."

Alexis listened to the girl and decided to try it and she enjoyed it.

* * *

They arrived back at the apartment and Kate brought out some nail polish.

"You know what would make this even better?" Kenzie asked her voice sounding sly.

"What" Kate asked she knew her daughter and knew exactly where the conversation was going.

"A scary movie." She said.

Kate immediately shook her head. "No,"

Her daughter pouted. "Why not?" She whined.

"Because you remember last time, you slept in my room for a week and a half, and you hog the blankets." Kate pointed out.

Alexis giggled.

"We can watch a Disney movie of Alexis' choice." She said.

Alexis picked 'The Little Mermaid, after they had to convince her that they were okay with anything that she picked.

And two movies later at 11:30 Kate sent them to bed and watched the next episode of Temptation Lane she was sitting for about an hour when she heard it, a sniffle then a sob.

She followed the noise to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Alexis?" she asked.

There was another sniffle and a shaky yes.

The door opened and there was Alexis her eyes almost as red as her hair.

Kate wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

She was tense in her arms and didn't say anything for a while until eventually she calmed herself down enough to talk.

"I wish I had a mom like you," She cried.

"My, my, my my mom... she... she," she paused and recollected herself. "She doesn't have a song with me or paint each others nails or watch Disney movies with me or… or create pizzas. I have no one to talk about girl stuff with. Daddy tries but it's not the same."

Kate bent down to her level and hugged her. "I can't be your real mother, but I will always be here for you to talk to or do girly stuff with."

Alexis looked up. She looked small. "Promise?" She asked.

Kate held out her pinky a gesture that she did with her daughter more times than she could count and Alexis wrapped her pinky in Kate's and gave her a shy smile.

Alexis was so different to Mackenzie she was softer, more fragile. The day Mackenzie had seen the interaction between Alexis and Rick she had held her tears until bed time and cried in her pillows refusing to let out any feelings when she tried to talk to her, but Alexis, Alexis was easy to get to open up and that was a good thing. At least she wouldn't get an ulcer like Lanie said her and Mackenzie would.

Kate took her back to Kenzie's room where the girl was wrapped in the blankets fast asleep.

"How about I get you your own blanket." She said chuckling.

* * *

The next morning Kate was up bright and early preparing breakfast a very hearty breakfast when the two girls walked out their bed heads still there.

"Good morning," she greeted. "I wasn't sure what you guys wanted so I made a variety." Kate explained slapping Kenzie's hand away when she tried to grab for a piece of bacon. "Nope. You guys have to get dressed first, Castle is going to come any second."

They bathed and got dressed and had just started eating when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Castle, they just started eating breakfast, did you have any?" She said.

He walked into the apartment, "actually no," he said.

"Well help yourself," she told him gesturing to the full counter.

"Dad," Alexis greeted putting another piece of waffle in her mouth.

They spent the morning the girl recalling everything they did the night before and the morning and they left around 10:45.

It was a few hours later when her phone rang. It was Castle.

"Hey Castle, did Alexis forget something ?" She asked.

"No, Alexis told me what you said to her last night, thank you. I try to be what she needs but she does need a woman in her life." He told her.

"You would have and have done the same thing Castle and I don't mind having a few extra girly talks or doing girly things and Alexis is well behaved and nice, I would love to do be there for her."

"Well, you didn't have to so thanks again." He said.

Kate nodded her head despite the fact he couldn't see her. "You do the same for Kenzie so,"

"And I always will. "

Always.

* * *

 **Alright here you go you will be introduced to her father next chapter, so there's that to look forward to;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Please leave a comment or review:)**

 **Thank you:)**

 **Kaityshowgirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, I'm taking so long to update but I've been super busy with school.**

 **Here's the update, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

'Oh, my gosh, What if I can't pull this off a solo and lead of the group dance? I barely had time to practice and my mom took time off from work and Rick and Alexis are here I can't embarrass myself.' This was some of the thoughts that flashed through Mackenzie's mind, but she was the picture of calm. It was a look she had mastered over the years. "Come on Kenzie you've been dancing since 2." She pep talked. She was a little more nervous because of her extra guest as well as excited.

"Kenzie," It's costume time, the dance teacher yelled.

"Did I miss anything?" Kate asked coming back to her seat.

Rick shook his head? "Nope just talking,"

"I wish that I could be with her, but the dance teacher said parents are the main cause of nervousness in dance competitions so only the stylists and dance teachers are allowed." Kate sat back in her chair biting her lip before adding. "It's probably a good thing or else her grand parents would slip in and they already put so much pressure on her for this competition."

"Why?" Castle asked.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because they make major donations for this competition and they expect her to win. Last year she came second and they stopped her from dance for a month."

Castle scoffed. "I'm sorry, but they sound like awful people."

Kate shrugged. "Why apologize, it's the truth."

Alexis who was playing a game on her ipad put it down into her backpack. "Look it's starting." She yelled excitedly.

* * *

They were an hour into the competition when they announced. "Black Swan,"

"Oh my gosh this is it." Kate exclaimed, she was almost out of her seat and Castle grabbed her hand for support, when the 8 year old walked onto the stage in a glamorous black fluffy tutu costume with sequins and sparkles, she looked over to them and gave a grin before the music started and she began to dance. Several flips, turns and acrobatic moves later in 3: 45 minutes the first dance was over.

"She was phenomenal, Castle complimented.

"Yea she was awesome can't wait to see her afterwards." Alexis cheered.

Kate still held Castles hand. "She was always better at dark parts."

The group dance was done just as well and it was time for the awards all of the other places were standing with their plaque and trophies but first for soloist and Castle was beginning to regret giving Kate his hand because she was all but breaking it.

"The winner is… Mackenzie Maxwell." The girl cringed at the use of her second last name but smiled and stood to receive her prize. Alexis, Kate and Castle Cheering extremely loudly.

After winning the group dance too, Mackenzie was eager to see them.

"Mom," she yelled running to her mother hands outstretched clad in only her group dance costume and jacket.

"How did I do?" She asked looking to the hopefully.

"Amazing, awesome, I've never been prouder." Were the answers she received.

Suddenly a man walked up to them holding a helmet in his hand and a bouquet of flowers and candies in the next. "Delivery to Makenzie Beckett."

The now surprised girl grabbed the treats.

"We wanted them to be fresh as possible." Alexis told her beaming.

"Oh thank you." Mackenzie yelled hugging them and pushing her crown onto her head properly.

Kate smiled, "You guys ready to go to the ice cream shop?" She asked.

But before they could go.

"Mackenzie."

She almost groaned as she turned around.

"Grandma, Grandpa,"

The two mature adults walked over to them. "Good job, you won." The woman said looking at Castle up and down. Her voice held no emotion.

"Here," she said handing the girl 150 dollars.

"Is that all you're giving her" A man with black hair dressed in an expensive suit walked up to them and Kate immediately tensed and so did Mackenzie.

"Dad?"

He looked at Kate then to Castle causing her to step in front of him, shielding him from the alligators.

"I'm here to take Mackenzie for a celebratory dinner at Springers, a few friends are meeting me there, Kate you come too." He ordered.

"Evan, you….."

But before Kate could say anything and the situation get worse. Mackenzie stepped up. "Daddy we already had plans with Mr Castle and Alexis….."

"I bet you do." Evan scoffed looking at Kate.

"We can hang out tomorrow, daddy."

Evan looked Castle and picked up Kenzie kissing her forehead. Daddy will call you to hang out. You came first, we got to celebrate."

Kate just turned around signaling the end of the awkward conversation.

* * *

Mackenzie had relaxed and gone back to her bubbly personality but Kate was still tense and when they sat down to eat their ice cream in the park and the girls had gone their way she spoke

"We met in college, pre law."

Castle didn't push he just waited for her to continue.

"He was just perfect, he was the total package, then my mother died, she was murdered and they weren't getting any leads."

He couldn't help it he had to ask now that she was sharing. "Did they find her killer?"

She shook her head. "No and it made me so lost and my dad started drinking so I slept with him one night without protection and the next thing I know I'm pregnant. Then he changed, I saw the real him. He got angry when I wanted to be a detective then when I told him I was pregnant. He wanted nothing to do with Kenzie, said it would ruin his image and his Parents image and he left. That is until his parents found out. They forced him to be a part of her life and now I have to live with this crap. They own their five successful law firms and they think they're above everybody else."

Castle was silent all he did was rub her back, it was all he could do. The vein on her head appearing more and more.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that." She added.

Castle shrugged "I've been through worst, Alexis' mother isn't a picnic either."

I bet she isn't. Kate added.

He put out his hand for her to hold to show her that he would be there for her.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review or leave a suggestion.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Kaityshowgirl.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I had very important exams to do but I'm back now and will try to update when I get a chance.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you sure he meant me?" Kenzie asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Kate nodded her head, "Yup, he said he wanted to spend quality time with you."

Kenzie rolled her eyes a habit learned from her mother. "He's probably gonna call and cancel soon."

"Still go get dressed, if he doesn't come I will take you out."

The girl nodded and headed towards her room and surprisingly two hours later and one hour later there was a knock at the door.

Kate opened the door.

"Kate," Evan greeted walking straight into the apartment.

"Come on Mackenzie, let's hit the road." He yelled tapping his feet before turning back to Kate. "I'll bring her back when I'm finished."

Just then the little girl walked out and slowly and full of uncertainty following her father out the door before Kate could barely say goodbye.

The door closed behind them and Kate sighed. "God please let him actually mean it."

* * *

The mall was filled with people and Mackenzie awkwardly sat at the food court with her slushie and burger.

"So how's school?" Evan asked.

"Fine,"

"Getting good grades?"

"Yes I am,"

"Good,"s

They sat in silence again until.

"Who's that guy who was at your dance recital the other night?" he asked looking down at his own food.

"Mr Castle,"

"Who is Mr Castle?" He asked.

"He's my friend's father." She paused before adding "He's my friend too,"

Evan frowned and continued his interrogation. "Is he Kate's friend too?"

"Yes,"

Evan stopped for a while finally taking a spoonful of his rice and for a minute Mackenzie thought he was finished until. "Is he your mom's boyfriend?"

"No," Kenzie answered quickly.

Evan's posture relaxed hearing that they weren't together and spent the rest of his time on his phone until.

"Evan, I was looking for you all over." A blonde hair woman with fake breast walked up to them suddenly a blonde haired teenager came up the join the group.

"Oh Kitty he is cute, glad that you finally got a date out of him." The teenager gushed.

Evan seemed to cringe when she said date until he finally remembered.

"This is my daughter." He introduced.

"Oh, She's so cute," The older woman, Kitty said pulling Kenzie's cheeks against the girl's will.

Evan stood up, "Alright Kitty lets go." He turned to Mackenzie. "Mackenzie, Kitty's sister is going to watch you while I go with Kitty bye, I'll pick you up later."

He gave the teenager his card, "Buy her some toys and some clothes and stuff. We'll call when I'm picking her up."

Then Mackenzie was left with a stranger.

* * *

"He said he wanted to spend time with her but I can't shake the feeling that there's something else going on. He's never said that before, his parents are the ones who set up their visits. I don't even think he wants to see Kenzie the once a month he sees her." Kate ranted to Castle.

He had called to make sure that they were still on for lunch and immediately noticed something was wrong and had pried really hard to get her to talk to him and once she did she started to say what was on her mind.

"Maybe he realized how awesome a daughter he has." Castle suggested.

Kate shrugged and took another sip of her milkshake. "I sure hope so, I've tried so hard to protect her from hurt but the one thing I can't protect her from is the one thing that hurts her."

"I understand," He said resting his hand on top of hers.

She gave him a smile and then a look of sorrow. "I know you do."

* * *

Kate was just settling down with a book after a nice warm bath when there was a knock at the door. She quickly got up and answered there was Evan holding a few shopping bag full of items and by the look on Kenzie's face she could tell her suspisions were correct. The frown on her face.

"We had fun didn't we Mackenzie?" He asked seeing the look on his daughter's mother face.

The girl just nodded. "Sure dad,"

When the door was locked it only took a few seconds before the girl burst into tears running off to her room slaming the door behind her.

Kate sat knowing that Kenzie would need some time before she would talk so half an hour later she made her way to her daughter's room knocking at the door before entering. The sight in front of her broke her heart the 8 year old cuddling with a pillow but she looked younger than her actual age.

"Why doesn't he love me mommy?" She cried.

Kate sat at the end of the bed. "He does love you Kenzie."

"Oh really, he left me with his new girlfriends sister after questioning me about Mr Castle, then he gave me his credit card and told me to buy stuff but..."

"It's not enough." Kate finished.

The girl nodded and cuddled with her mother and Kate cuddled back. She would deal with the interrogation about Castle later. Right now her baby needed her and she would be there for her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, I know this had only a little Castle and no Alexis but I wanted to show what kind of person Evan was. Please leave a comment or a suggestion and any ideas you want to see in the story. Thank you for reading.**

 **Kaityshowgirl :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update but I've moved to a higher school institution so it took me a while to get settled and comfortable enough to start writing again.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

They were many qualities in Kate Beckett's daughter that she loved. The girl seemed to be just like her and it was sure better than her being like her father or God forbid her grandparents, especially her grandmother. But along with the good qualities unfortunately she had gotten the bad; the rolling of her eyes and hiding her pain, she kept life close to her vest she wasn't as good as her mother because Kate could see the tell tales of when something was bothering her daughter. Which was why she noticed the strange behavior of Kenzie over the past few weeks and she couldn't pry what was wrong out of the girl. Even Castle had noticed and talked to Kate about it, worried that something was wrong.

It was breakfast time and Kate had made her special pancakes in hopes of cheering Kenzie up or at least getting her to talk.

"I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes." Kate told her placing the plate in front of Kenzie.

She muttered a thank you and started to play around with the food.

Kate looked at the girl trying again. "I made my famous cream pasta for your lunch today." She got no answer just a grunt.

"Mom, do I have to go to school today?" Kenzie asked finally looking up at her mother.

She had gotten Kate's attention Mackenzie always loved to go to school especially on Tuesdays because they had drama and art and it was Tuesday. "Are you sick?"

The girl just shook her head, "Never mind, I'm gonna go get ready for school." She was out of her seat before Kate could say anything but Kate wasn't having it she quickly followed.

"Mackenzie, why don't you want to go to school?"

"It's nothing Mom, honest."

Kate sighed, "you know you can tell me anything right?"

Kenzie nodded her head she was in her no talking mood so there was no getting information out of her.

* * *

She had dropped Kenzie to school and headed to work, the situation still on her mind, so she did something she never thought she would do, she called Castle.

"Hello Rick,"

"Kate what a pleasant surprise. Is everything ok?"

Kate paused for a while wondering if she should go through with it. "Can you meet me for lunch, I need some one to talk to."

This time Castle was the one to pause but out of pure shock, he quickly answered. "Sure, yes, of course."

"So you see I can tell something's wrong but she's not talking. Maybe I should go down to the school and see what's going on." Kate told Castle.

He nodded "That may be a good idea but what if nothing's going on at school."

"Better safe than sorry." She answered back."

Suddenly Kate's phone rang and Castle could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good.

"It's Kenzie's school,"

"I'll drive," Castle said slipping the keys out of his pocket.

* * *

There had never been a longer car ride, even though Castle was going at the speed limit. As soon as the car had stopped Kate jumped out of the car, not even waiting for Castle she was half way through the lot when he looked up from closing off the ignition he wasn't sure what to do until she called him a few minutes later asking him to come.

He entered the large building to see Mackenzie sitting on a bench, head down clutching her wrist with Kate near by along with two other parents and a girl with cotton under her nose blood seeping through.

"Mackenzie got into a fight." Castle's eyes widened looking at the girl who seemed to be smaller than usual before Kate interrupted his thoughts. "She hurt her wrist, can you take her to the nurse's office?" She asked.

He couldn't tell if she was angry or not, voice void of emotion, so he just nodded and led the crying child away.

"Miss Beckett, Mr and Mrs Jackson." The reception called out. "It's Miss Miller now," The woman corrected going through the doors pushing the man to get in first.

They entered the principal's office and the receptionist closed the door behind them leaving them to the mature woman sitting behind the desk.

"Now I am sure you three are aware by now that your children have been in a fight." She started.

"Yes and I'm sure that it must all be a mistake, my daughter would never do such a thing not Vanessa." Miss Miller shot out.

Kate rolled her eyes "Well neither would my daughter."

The man cleared his throat "Vanessa had to have been provoked."

"Actually several witnesses said that she pushed Miss Beckett's daughter first and as a matter of fact she's been acting out for the past two months now. She's been bullying several children but her main victim has been Mackenzie." The principal explained.

The two parents stood shocked at the words.

Kate finally fixed all the pieces together about her daughter's behavior over the last few weeks. "So what exactly happened?"

"Mackenzie was at her locker Vanessa approached and told her something about you I believe Miss Beckett and pushed her and I guess Mackenzie snapped and punched her in the nose." The principal told them.

The parents turned to her. "We are so sorry, we're in the middle of a divorce and I guess she took it harder than we thought." Miss Miller said. Is she ok?"

Kate's face softened from the sincere apology and their apologetic faces. "She hurt her wrist."

"We'll pay for everything," Mr Jackson promised.

The principal spoke, "Now Mr Jackson, Miss Miller." This is a prestigious school Bullying and fights are strongly prohibited and since she did both. I'm sorry but we have no choice but to expel her unless Miss Beckett says otherwise.

Kate's eyes widened, what was she to do? Vanessa was a child, children made mistakes but she had hurt her baby till the point that she didn't want to go to school, to the point where she hurt her wrist, and what would Kenzie think? But she had a forgiving daughter.

Kate knew she would get a call in the morning or when ever they found out from Kenzie's grandparents yelling at her but that was a chance she was willing to take. "No it's fine, really as long as she apologizes and never teases or even looks at her in that way ever again.

"Deal, we'll talk to her and she will be punished. Thank you so much." Vanessa's mother said hugging her."

Kate walked out the room to see Castle and Kenzie sitting down on the bench Kenzie's hand bandaged and the two in deep conversation.

"So?" Kate asked looking at her daughter's hand.

"She needs to go to the doctor for x- ray it's too swollen to see the damage." Castle reported.

Kate sighed. "Let's go, we have to go for Alexis first right"

Castle nodded opening the door.

* * *

Kenzie's hand wasn't broken and for that Kate was thankful but it was sprained enough to be issued a strap with a splint that she had to wear for the next few weeks.

Castle had driven them to the doctor then to the loft where he treated them to pizza. As she watched the two girls choosing the movie, Kate couldn't help but smile because she had gotten her daughter back , even though she had to punish her, violence was not the way even if Vanessa said something about her.

Castle took a seat next to her breaking her thoughts .

He had bearly gotten comfortable when Alexis looked up . " Dad, the popcorn . "

He gave a little chuckle and Kate gave him a nudge . " Yea Rick , the popcorn. "

He gave a little chuckle and Kate had to do it.

"And Rick," He stopped and turned to her.

"Thank you."

He smiled, "Always,"

* * *

 **I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. Leave a comment and suggestions are noted.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Kaityshowgirl**


End file.
